Des chansons rien que pour vous
by Hisokaren
Summary: Et si la fille de Voldemort jouait les entremetteuses... slash HPDM


Auteuse : KKK

Titre : Des chansons rien que pour vous

Base : Harry Potter et tout un tas de chanteurs et de chansons

Genre : Hum... difficile à dire. C'est du YAOI pour sûr donc homophobe s'abstenir... pour ce qui est du reste c'est une Songfic... et le Rating je ne sais pas... pas encore. Tout dépendra de mon humeur. Mais bon... je me connais y aura sûrement un Lemon lol. De toute façon je vous préviendrais.

Disclaimer : Ils ne sont pas à moi... depuis le temps ! Enfin, ils appartiennent à JKR, vous connaissez la chanson lol.

Statu : Je ne sais absolument pas combien de chapitre je vais faire...

Couple : On ne change pas les bonnes vielles habitudes !

Résumé : Et si la fille de Voldemort jouait les entremetteuses...

Note : Bon... bon... bon... je ne sais pas quoi dire ! C'est bien la première fois d'ailleurs lol ! Nan... Juste une petite précision, les chansons ne sont pas pour tout de suite !

Bonne lectureeeuuuuuhhhhh...

_**Des chansons rien que pour vous. **_

_Prologue : _

Harry était anxieux. Et pour cause, le lendemain, Poudlard devrait accueillir une nouvelle élève. Une nouvelle élève assez spéciale en réalité... Car, cette dernière n'était rien de moins que la fille de Voldemort...

Voldemort... Ce maudit mage noir qui avait fait de sa jeunesse un enfer ! Ce maudit mage qui avait tué ses parents... Qui lui avait ôté tout espoir de vivre une enfance et une adolescence normale... Ce maudit sorcier à cause de qui il avait du vivre chez les Dursley, à cause de qui il avait perdu son parrain... à cause de qui une guerre immonde avait commencé, une guerre qui laissa d'immenses séquelles et cicatrices autre part que sur son corps.

Ce maudit sorcier tout court...

Un maso, un fou, un connard de la pire espèce... Et il avait une fille.

Comment avait-il fait pour avoir un enfant d'ailleurs ? Quelle femme avait été assez folle pour faire un enfant à ce monstre ?

Harry n'en savait rien, et ne voulait pas le savoir ! Ce qui importait était que probablement une nouvelle menace planait sur Poudlard et plus encore sur le monde Sorcier.

Qui était-elle vraiment ?

La fille de Voldemort ! Juste sa fille... son immonde fille ! Un être probablement aussi écœurant et infect que son géniteur...

Vautré dans le fauteuil rouge et or de sa salle commune, le regard perdu dans le vague, il n'entendit pas de légers pas se rapprocher de lui.

Mais, une main sur son épaule le rappela à la réalité, et il sursauta, son cœur manquant un battement. Il fit volte-face à l'intrus et dans la pénombre de la pièce seulement éclairée par la lueur d'un feu brûlant joyeusement dans l'âtre de la cheminée, il reconnut le visage de son ami.

« Ron ? »

« Ry, il est tard, va te coucher, dit doucement le préfet des Gryffondors. »

Harry détourna son regard de celui, inquiet, de son ami, pour se concentrer sur les flammes brunes dansant et s'entrelaçant sans cesse.

« Je n'ai pas sommeil Ron... Pour tout te dire je n'arrive pas à fermer l'œil. »

Ron soupira, mais contourna le canapé pour s'installer près de son ami. Il savait ce qui mettait Harry dans un tel état... Et il s'en souciait, car il ne l'avait jamais vu autant angoissé qu'il y a un an... pendant la bataille contre Voldemort.

Cela, faisait donc un an que Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom avait péris de la main du Survivant et avec lui avait disparu les craintes et la cicatrice d'Harry.

Mais la nouvelle de la venu de sa fille le replongeait encore dans une sorte de transe douloureuse. Ron ne savait pas quoi faire, il se sentait réellement impuissant. Tout ce qu'il pouvait proposer à son ami était le réconfort de ses bras et c'est ce qu'il fit.

Harry, fut d'abord surpris, mais se laissa aller contre le torse rassurant du roux.

« Je ne comprends pas Dumbledore, dit Harry. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi, a-t-il accepté l'inscription de la fille de ce monstre ? N'avons-nous pas suffisamment souffert à cause de lui ? Ne nous a-t-il pas déjà fait assez de mal comme ça ? Pourquoi ? »

« Je ne sais pas, répondit Ron en caressant les cheveux de son ami. Je ne sais pas. »

« Peut-être a-t-il ses raison, les surpris une voix douce. »

« Hermione, s'exclama Ron, mais que fais-tu encore debout à cette heure ? »

La jeune fille sourit, puis rejoignit ses amis sur le divan.

« Je t'attendais dans la chambre et comme tu ne revenais pas je me suis inquiétée. »

Son petit ami rougit légèrement alors qu'elle s'installait contre le dos d'Harry.

Ce dernier se sentait bien entre les corps protecteurs de ces amis. Il se sentait en paix et serein... Mais, ses peurs refirent rapidement surface et il se dégagea doucement mais fermement de l'étreinte de Ron.

« Je la hais déjà cette fille, murmura-t-il une pointe de colère dans la voix. Je ne la connais pas, mais je la hais déjà. D'ailleurs quelles raisons ont poussé Dumbledore à accepter cette fille ?»

« Personne ne le sait aussi bien que lui Harry. Mais il est évident que je n'approuve pas du tout sa décision. Je croyais que Dumbledore était un homme sage. »

« Moi je suis sûr qu'il est devenu fou, lança Ron. Il faut être fou ou complètement sénile pour accepter ça ! »

« Il se sert de nous depuis le début, dit le brun avec un sourire amer. Depuis, le début, il nous cache des choses, ne nous dévoilant que peu d'informations au moment qu'il a choisi. Il nous prend pour des pantins. »

« Je me demande quand même pourquoi personne n'a jamais entendu parler d'elle avant, se demanda Ron. »

Hermione et Harry sourcillèrent, en même temps. Le rouquin, lui, ne remarqua rien.

Soudain, la curiosité remplaça quelque peu le désespoir d'Harry...

« Tu as raison, dit Harry au bout de quelques longues secondes. Comment ce fait-il que nous n'en ayons jamais entendu parler ? Et surtout, pourquoi n'est-elle pas à Azkaban ? Parce qu'en étant la fille de Voldemort elle a forcément dû, être mangemort non ? »

« Oui, approuva Hermione. Voldemort n'aurait jamais manqué l'occasion de voir son enfant prendre sa succession. Mais le plus étrange, dans toute cette histoire, c'est que même pendant la guerre, elle n'a pas cherché à se faire connaître. »

« Cette fille est un sacré mystère, lança Ron peu guilleret. »

« J'ai peur, dit Harry. Et si... et si... elle était justement la dernière carte de Voldemort ? »

« Hein, s'exclama Ron. »

« Je veux dire, et s'il se servait d'elle comme d'un Joker ou si vous préférez comme une main vengeresse ? Peut-être avait-il envisagé de mourir et dans ce cas... »

« ... Il aurait sciemment dissimulé l'identité de sa fille pour qu'elle puisse se venger ? Tu crois qu'elle est là pour te tuer Harry et pour reprendre la succession de son père, compléta Hermione la voix légèrement tremblante. »

Harry hocha la tête, pendant que Ron, essayait tant bien que mal d'assimiler l'information. Il n'avait pas mal compris, il avait juste peur d'avoir trop bien compris les allusions de sa petite amie et de son meilleur ami.

Il saisit la manche du pyjama d'Harry, mais ce dernier secoua la tête, d'un air las, affirmant par là même qu'il ne désirait pas continuer cette conversation.

Ses deux amis posèrent sur lui un regard empli de compassion, avant de lui souhaiter bonne nuit et de rejoindre la chambre de Ron, prenant soin qu'Harry est préalablement rejoint son dortoir.

Mais, c'était sans compter sur la cape d'invisibilité de leur ami. Harry n'avait pas du tout envie de dormir. Il était beaucoup trop tourmenté pour ça !

Il se drapa donc avec, et quitta sa prestement sa chambre.

Il ne savait pas trop où aller et opta pour le lac. La tour d'Astronomie étant un lieu beaucoup trop fréquenté par de jeunes tourtereaux, pour être calme particulièrement à cette heure tardive de la nuit. Heure, à laquelle tout bon élève, respectueux du règlement se devait de dormir.

Ses pas le dirigèrent donc rapidement vers son Eden de tranquillité et il trouva refuge sous un arbre, dont les immenses branches effleuraient la surface lisse de l'eau ou plongeait simplement dedans, formant une sorte de rideau floral le dissimulant à la vue de tous, et laissant seulement s'immiscer quelques rayons de lune.

Harry aimait beaucoup ce lieu. Il y venait parfois pour lire ou réviser quand Hermione et Ron se prenaient la tête pour des broutilles.

Il retira sa cape qu'il posa sur ses genoux avant de ramener ces derniers contre son torse, de passes ses bras sous ses cuisses et de s'adosser à l'arbre. Multiples questions envahissaient l'esprit du Gryffondor par vague, mais il ne se sentait pas la force, ni le courage d'y répondre ou même de s'évertuer à chercher une réponse. Il se sentait perdu et totalement bouleversé par les évènements.

Et encore une fois il se posa l'éternel et étrange question : « Pourquoi Dumbledore a-t-il fait venir cette fille ici ? »

Il ne s'aperçut qu'il avait parlé à voix haute, que lorsqu'une voix traînante qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien le fit sursauter : « Je n'en sais rien moi-même, mais une chose es sûre il n'est pas stupide ! »

Harry leva les yeux et aperçut la silhouette familière du prince des Serpentards se détacher parmi les millions de feuilles qui composaient le rideau floral.

« Malfoy, s'exclama-t-il. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

Le blond écarta les branches et dévoila son visage à Harry. Visage sur lequel était plaqué un sourire étrange. Puis, il s'approcha et s'assit près d'Harry, sans remarquer que ce dernier s'était éloigné de quelques centimètres.

« Je pourrais te retourner la question Potter, répondit Draco, mais répondre à la question que tu as posée me semble plus intéressant. »

Harry tressaillit. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie de discuter de ça avec le fils d'un ancien mangemort.

« Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler Malfoy et encore moins avec toi, dit-il froidement. »

Pour une fois Draco ne prit pas la mouche et ne releva pas. Il se contenta d'offrir à Harry un magnifique sourire. Le brun surpris, il devait se l'avouer, ne réfléchit pas et il voulut se mordre la langue quand ces mots traversèrent ses lèvres :

« Joli sourire Malfoy, tu devrais le faire plus souvent. »

Un rire cristallin et profond remplaça alors le sourire du blond et Harry rougit, tout en se maudissant.

« Merci du compliment Potter, répondit Draco quelques minutes plus tard. »

« Ce doit être à cause de la pleine lune, bougonna Harry furieux contre lui-même. »

« Certainement, approuva Draco en souriant. Mais, dis-moi... pourquoi la venue de cette fille te trouble autant ? »

Le Gryffondor soupira. Visiblement, le sujet intéressait au plus haut point son ennemi de toujours. Un instant il voulut lui demander pourquoi, mais, il n'avait plus la force de penser. Il laissa alors sa méfiance de côté et fit vagabonder son regard sur le lac.

« C'est la fille de Voldemort, ne le sais-tu donc pas ? Où étais-tu le jour ou Dumbly l'a annoncé à tout Poudlard. »

« J'étais là, Potter, riposta Draco. D'ailleurs j'en avais l'appétit coupé. »

« Tu n'as pas été le seul. Dumbledore est fou et stupide ! »

« Non, Potter ! Comme je l'ai dit tout à l'heure, Dumbledore n'est pas stupide. »

Harry fronça les sourcils et tourna vers son vis-à-vis un regard surpris.

« C'est une plaisanterie ? Depuis quand tu prends la défense de Dumbledore ? Je croyais que tu le détestais ? »

Draco soupira.

« Les choses changes Potter... Il y a une époque tu pensais que je ferais éternellement parti de la brigade inquisitoriale, et j'ai rejoint l'ordre... »

« En tant qu'espion pour notre compte, oui je sais. Mais, ça t'arrangeait bien admet-le. Tu faisais partie des deux camps sans être véritablement mouillé. C'était un coup de maître, je te l'avoue. »

« Potter, en faisant ça j'ai tout autant risqué ma vie que toi, la tienne, répliqua Draco piqué au vif. »

Si Harry fût effrayé, il n'en montra rien. Le ton que venait de prendre Malfoy était menaçant mais blessé. Le brun s'en voulut un instant, mais se ressaisit bien vite. Il ne fallait pas qu'il oublie à qui il s'adressait. C'était Draco Malfoy le prince des Serpentard, le roi des coups fourrés et des réparties cinglantes. Le mec insensible par excellence. Même la mort de son père ne lui avait pas fait plus d'effet qu'un moucheron qu'il viendrait d'écraser.

« Admettons, répondit tranquillement Harry. »

Un soupir agaçé lui répondit, mais il ne s'en formalisa pas. Il avait presque eut peur d'avoir une conversation _normale_ avec Malfoy. Si le Serpentard se mettait à converser poliment avec lui, Harry perdrait définitivement tous ses repères, déjà bien ébranlés par la venu de la fille de Voldemort.

Draco repris la conversation là où il l'avait laissée... du moins avant que Potter, ne l'énerve.

« J'ai dit que Dumbledore n'était pas stupide ! Mais je n'ai pas dit qu'il n'était pas fou ! Pour ta gouverne Potter, je ne l'apprécie toujours pas ! »

« Très bien... pourquoi me semble-t-il que tu partage son avis dans ce cas, demanda Harry curieux. »

Son voisin ne répondit pas et Harry s'en irrita légèrement.

« Je me demande pourquoi je te pose la question, dit-il pour briser le silence pesant qui c'était installé. C'est vrai quoi ! La présence de Voldemort ne te gênait pas plus que ça ! Donc je ne vois pas pourquoi celle de sa fille devrait te troubler n'est-ce pas ? »

« Potter, répliqua Draco sèchement, tu es un imbécile tu le sais ça ! »

« Tiens ! Ça me manquait, lança Harry en riant. »

Malfoy définitivement agaçé se leva promptement, tournant le dos à Harry.

« Je sais pourquoi la présence de cette fille te dérange ! Ou non... devrais-je plutôt dire te fout la frousse ! Parce que tu as peur qu'elle te tue, n'est-ce pas ? »

Harry tressaillit, mais ne broncha pas. Il devait bien reconnaître qu'après Hermione, le plus intelligent des sorciers adolescents était Malfoy.

Draco attendit que le brun parle, mais le silence fut la seule réponse qu'il obtint. Il sourit.

« Qui ne dit mot consent Potter, donc je suppose que j'ai vu juste. En ce qui concerne Dumbledore, je n'ai jamais dis que j'étais d'accord avec lui, donc cesse un peu avec des idées préconçues je te prie. Et quant au fait, que j'ai dit ne pas trouver ce vieux fou stupide, c'est uniquement parce que s'il pensait vraiment que cette fille puisse ou même veuille de tuer, il ne l'aurait jamais admise à Poudlard ! »

Harry écarquilla légèrement les yeux.

« Quoi ? »

« Voyons Potter, je savais les Gryffondors idiots mais pas à ce point, ricana Malfoy. Tu crois honnêtement que Dumbledore risquerait ta vie ou même celle des autres élèves de Poudlard s'il considérait que cette fille, même avec Voldemort pour père, représentait un quelconque danger ? »

Le brun ne répondit pas, étonné par la réflexion somme toute _logique_ de Malfoy. Il n'avait jamais vu la question sous cet angle. Dumbledore était certes fou, mais pas stupide... Du moins, pas à ce point-là.

Plongé dans ses pensées, il n'entendit pas Malfoy s'éloigner, pour retourner au château. Harry, jeta un rapide coup d'œil autour de lui avant de précipitamment se lever et de courir après le blond. Une fois à un mètre de lui, il le saisit fortement par la manche de sa robe de sorcier :

« Malfoy attend ! »

Ce dernier poussa un soupir mécontent avant de se défaire de sa poigne.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux encore Potter ? »

« Pourquoi, dit Harry essayant de reprendre sa respiration. »

Le blond leva un sourcil perplexe.

« Pourquoi quoi au juste ? »

Harry releva la tête, pour planter son regard dans les yeux gris de Draco que rendaient presque métallique les rayons de la lune.

« Pourquoi m'as-tu aid... dit tout ça ? »

« Parce que tu es un crétin Potter, répondit-il son éternel sourire méprisant sur les lèvres, et que je suis plus intelligent que toi. »

Incrédule Harry fronça les sourcils. Il y avait forcément une autre raison.

« Ne me dis pas que c'étais juste pour me montrer une fois de plus ta supériorité Malfoy, dit-il amer. »

Draco éclata de rire avant d'approcher son visage de l'oreille d'Harry et de murmurer :

« Justement si. »

Puis, laissant Harry encore frissonnant de son souffle chaud contre son oreille gelée, il tourna les talons non sans lancer : « Au fait Potter ! En tant que préfet, je retire 20 points à Gryffondors pour sortie nocturne non autorisé. »

Cette réplique eut pour effet de sortir Harry de sa transe et alors que Malfoy s'éloignait, il siffla entre ses dents : « Imbécile de Serpentard ! »

Et c'est un Harry consterné mais quelque peu troublé par l'attitude de Malfoy, qui rejoignit d'un pas rageur son dortoir.

Il eut du mal à dormir cette nuit-là... Curieusement, l'oreille sur laquelle la chaleur de l'haleine de Malfoy c'était déposé, le démangeait. Peu importait la manière dont le Gryffondor tentait de la réchauffer, elle restait obstinément gelée, comme en manque de quelque chose.

Et c'est dans un dernier grommellement énervé qu'il s'endormît enfin : « Imbécile de Serpentard ! »

À Suivre

Bien, bien, bien ! Ben... J'espère que ça vous a plu ? Je ne suis pas entièrement satisfaite de ce prologue, mais bon... À chaque fois c'est la même chose de toute façon ! J'ai envie d'écrire une tonne de chose paske, j'ai une tonne d'idées, mais je n'y arrive jamais !

C'est d'un chiant j'vous jure !

À première vue, la fic, à l'air d'être plutôt sérieuse non ? Et j'admets que je ne commence pas sur une note très guillerette, mais bon... avec le temps et, au fil des chapitres, ça devrait évoluer et rendre ce prologue une peu moins noir !

Il faut dire aussi, que je ne pouvais quand même pas faire abstraction des sentiments d'Harry quant à l'arrivée de la fille de Voldy non plus.

Bref ! J'espère que mon prologue vous aura quand même donné envie de lire la suite.

Si c'est le cas, faite-le-moi savoir ! Si ce n'est pas le cas, dites-le-moi aussi ! Donc, pour toute réclames, commentaires, menaces de morts ou même conseil pour m'améliorer vous connaissez le moyen !

Review please et merci !

Kissouxxxx Hisokaren.


End file.
